From Bard to Herald
by loonyloonylupin
Summary: Ever since reading Talia's story I loved Jadus. He is such ana wsome character that I thought it would be cool to write how he switched from bardic to a herald trainee. RR


With his harp, my lady, tucked safely under his arm Jadus walked aimlessly around the beautiful gardens of the palace grounds running over the melody in his mind. Bard Wendy had given each of the students a specific melody and they had to come up with words to the melody. He was at least lucky that he liked the melody and already had a few bars done for the assignment.  
  
Pulling the harp from out of his arm he began to tune the beautiful harp. The harp had been a gift from his parents when he had finally managed to get into bardic collegium three years ago. This had been his dream and he could not remember when he had been happier, and the best thing was that his parents were not so far from Haven that he could not visit them during his brakes.  
  
When he looked up from his brooding he realized he was no longer in the gardens but a part of companion's grove. Jadus blinked tilting his head slight not knowing how he had gotten here without noticing it. He shrugged nonchalantly and began to pluck at a few simple strings and sing the few bars that he had come up with.  
  
"Hmm maybe I should re-do that." He spoke to no one in particular  
  
: I think its lovely:: said a female voice in his head  
  
Jadus looked up from his harp and turned around in confusion. No one seemed to be around.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
When he heard a noise in the bushes behind him he quickly turned to come face to face with a companion. When he met her beautiful blue eyes he was suddenly falling into them and knew in that moment that he was irrevocably caught.  
  
::Hello Jadus, my name is Fortunea and I choose you::  
  
  
  
When he came back to himself he found that a part of him that he never new existed was filled, filled with the love he knew came from the being in front of him. Another part of him was filled with rage. He took a few steps away from the companion shaking his head in negation.  
  
"You choose the wrong person, I am going to be a bard not a herald. You are too late."  
  
::I am sorry but I could not come earlier Chosen::  
  
"Find another." and just as Jadus was about to turn the other direction she moved to block him and he unintentionally meet her eyes again. This time he did not feel as deeply.  
  
::I can't. Don't you understand I choose you::  
  
"No, you don't understand. I am a bardic trainee" He even pointed to his red outfit to prove it to her.  
  
::Not anymore.:: He could feel her amusement, and that only made him the angrier.  
  
"I'm glad you find this funny but I really have work to do."  
  
::No you don't, there are already people working to bring your things from bardic to herald collegium.::  
  
"You did this! Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
::Chosen, I am sorry but you can't be in bardic anymore.::  
  
"Like Hell I can't"  
  
And with that he finally got around her and walked towards bardic, my lady under his arm and Fortunea following behind him but not daring to talk to him.  
  
A few moments later he was having a meeting with head bard Wendy and kings Own Talamir.  
  
"I am sorry Jadus but there is nothing we can do. Companion's chose is irrevocable. We are sorry to have to lose you, especially so far into training."  
  
Jadus stood from his seat infuriated.  
  
"But I do not want to leave! Where was my choice in this?"  
  
For the first time the King's own spoke directly to him.  
  
"I am sorry son but in this you have no choice."  
  
At this Jadus ran out of the office and to his old room and sitting on his now empty bed. Why was this happening now? Every child dreamed of having their own companion, who wouldn't want one. But why did Fortunea have to come now that he knew what he wanted with his life.  
  
A few days later Jadus walked out of his last class for the day feeling a little more than slightly miserable. Surrounded by kids of 13 and 14 for most of the beginner classes was not his idea of enjoyment. Since being practically forced into his position he had not really spoken much with Fortunea. He always "felt" her in the back of his mind but she usually did not speak to him unless he initiated it, which was very rare. He was starting to feel bad that he was not exactly being nice to her but his resentment was quite strong at that moment, considering his classes.  
  
As days passed he seemed to get more and more weird "messages" in his mind. He could just be sitting and playing his harp in his room and suddenly be bombarded by different random thoughts that were not his own. Some were fear, worry over a test, hurt, love and it was all quite disconcerting. It was at these moments when he was forced to have contact with Fortunea.  
  
::What's going on? What's happening to me?:: He would ask her in confusion.  
  
::You have the thought sensing ability chosen. You are picking up others feelings:: Then she would do...something with his head and the voices and sensations would be gone.  
  
::Is that better chosen?::  
  
::Much better:: and then shyly ::Thank you Fortunea::  
  
She just sent back a feelings of love and joy.  
  
Later that afternoon Jadus again found himself in Fortuna's presence. He started riding lessons today, which he needed considering he very rarely rode. Now once more it seemed his new life would demand he learn something new. The instructor was a middle aged man with a slightly handsome face despite the single long scar across the left side of his face.  
  
"So you are Jadus?"  
  
At his nod the instructor, whose name was Herald Tam, began the lesson. Jadus learned how to put on Fortuna's specific bridal and saddle correctly.  
  
"Your Fortunea may be able to tell you if its commutable not, but a normal horse can not tell you so."  
  
The next hour and a half went pretty quickly and Jadus learned how most of a horses tack and such was used, He even learned how to mount without the help of a block or such which was the only way he was able to get on a horse the few times he had ridden in the past. Then again Fortunea was no normal horse, but it was the same idea.  
  
"That all for today Jadus. From now on it will be your responsibility to care for your companion and so to get you started you can return her gear." The herald handed it to him and winked "I will see you in two days time."  
  
And with that he and his companion began to walk away.  
  
"But...but..."  
  
He could feel her laughing at him again ::You look like a stranded fish!::  
  
"I feel like one." The pair then started the walk towards the stable. A they walked he softly began to hum and tap his fingers against the saddle. Her ears flicked towards him to catch the tune and she picked up her pace and started to prance a bit, showing off. Watching her, Jadus couldn't help but laugh.  
  
::Aha! So he can actually laugh. and here I was beginning to think he would never smile again!::  
  
At this he blinked and frowned.  
  
::I am sorry Fortunea I know I haven't been being the nicest since you chose me.::  
  
::I understand Chosen, but I really could not come earlier. I did not mean to ruin you plans.::  
  
::Things change all the time, I can still play and bards are welcome all over. Could be a good disguise somewhere, though you stick out like a sore thumb unfortunately.::  
  
::That's the spirit chosen!:: And for the first time ever she moved over to him and nuzzled his cheek. He smiled and raised his hand to gently scratch her eyes and she almost purred.  
  
::Ahh Chosen that is the perfect spot!! Good thing we are on the way to the stable I itch like you can't believe. Those hands of yours better be as talented as I think them are.::  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
::Who cares about my hands being able to play, it only matters that they can use a brush::  
  
::Exactly!::  
  
When they reached the stable Fortunea showed him exactly where her specific tack was and where her brush was. Singing as he used the curry comb along her coat her ears kept flicking about to catch ever word of his song. After a while with the combination of brush and song he "felt" her slowly doze off. As soon as he stopped she awoke immediately.  
  
::Ahh Chosen that was wonderful. Much better!::  
  
She shook gently and nuzzled him  
  
::Dinner is waiting for both you and me so I will see you later. Enjoy your evening.::  
  
::You too!::  
  
He watched her walk out into companion's field and then disappear into the darkness. Placing the brush back where he found it he headed out and towards the castle to find a girl waiting outside for him.  
  
"Was that you singing before?" She looked him over carefully  
  
"Yes." he answered cautiously not know who this was and not seeing her before. Then again Jadus had not really been willing to meet any of the other heraldic students, he had not wanted to.  
  
The girl smiled "It was lovely! Where did you learn to sing like that?"  
  
"I...I was in bardic before I was chosen."  
  
"Ahh you must be Jadus! I am herald trainee Loraine, but everyone called me Raine." She smiled warmly "I am guessing you have been really busy getting adjusted."  
  
"To say the least! I was just on my way back to the collegium for dinner, do you want to come?"  
  
"Ahh a man after my own heart! I was actually going to invite you to come join me, I can introduce you around."  
  
Jadus smiled "That sounds wonderful." 


End file.
